För Alltid Och Alltid
by RachelCarmichael
Summary: Formerly a Paric One-Shot called Reconnection. Nothing's changed except how he feels about her. He wants her forever, and now he's going to act on it. Deals with the Authority, Sookie, Crazy Vampires. Oh and witches. Always the witches.
1. Chapter 1

Eric was unfair. He knew that, but he couldn't bear to see _his Pamela_ with another man. Together they had been magnificent, but in the end the fear had caused him to end that relationship. He loved her too much to stay with her like that. Keeping his child around damn near two centuries was shady enough without having her as his lover as well.

When he commanded her as her maker to never be with another man he saw the pain in her eyes, but knew she would listen. She always listened to him. Pam also knew he'd always find other women, and Eric saw her die a little each time he did. She could feel the love he still had for her burning through their bond, and even when he tried to hide it she could always feel it every night before he died for the day.

What Pam didn't realize is that Eric sought out women that were her. Blonde haired, blue eyes, soft curves on a lithe body; not a single goddamn one of them compared to her though. For starters they didn't smell like his Pam, that was an easy fix for him though, he'd taken to fucking them in the office he shared with the woman he truly desired. One thing he couldn't get past was their taste though. No matter how hard he tried no one tasted like Pam. Her body always tasted like a combination of her human blood and the sunshine she had smelled of the night he turned her. The blood was the hardest part to overcome though. Her human blood had tasted like a dish his mother had made him as a child, and once he turned her the bourbon flavor of his own blood had mixed into her sweet taste, causing a heady flavor that completely intoxicated him.

The two had loved with a passion that was unattainable, and yet it gave them both what they'd needed. She had never had a father figure in her human life, so when Eric turned her and began caring for her, as one might a small child; she viewed him as a father, but also a lover. Eric could recall some fangbangers calling it a 'Daddy-Kink'. Eric didn't mind though. He was raised to know you care for your women, and your children. He'd give anything for this woman, who was also his child, and if that meant he couldn't have her the way he wanted he could handle that as long as she was safe.

Of course all of that transpired before, as Pamela had so eloquently put it, Sookie-fucking-Stackhouse. Thanks to the, again as Pam put it, fairy cunt Eric was not driving to Bill Compton's house to retrieve his progeny. When he'd arrived at Fangtasia and inquired about the only blonde that meant a damn to him Ginger had nervously informed him that Pam and gone off with Bill Fucking Compton. He may love Pam, but he couldn't tolerate her direct insubordination.

I knew the second I'd left the club with Bill that once Eric heard he'd be flying in here like a bat out of hell. In all honesty she didn't know how she'd gotten the courage to accept Bill's invitation, but she knew that women wouldn't do it anymore. Not that they ever had, but it wasn't even a simulation of the real thing.

No one knew Eric better than Pam did, and she knew that he was a territorial, jealous bastard. Beyond a shadow of a doubt she knew that to Eric she was his most prized possession. He loved her beyond anything else, and for the last eighty years she had clung to that. Every time some blonde whore walked into their club and garnered his attention she knew that he loved her, and that girl was just a distraction.

Now though? Now things were different. That fairy cunt wasn't just a quick one off for Eric. He'd worked to get her from Bill. He fought for her, strategized, and used her as an errand girl for that gap-toothed bitch! So Pam had left with Bill. Without a second thought he asked if she'd like to come home with him, and before the thought twice had grabbed her jacket, and told Ginger were she was going.

The shock was still visible on Bill's face even now forty-five minutes later. Apparently he was still a southern gentleman, because he'd insisted on wine before they actually fucked, and he'd wanted the wine to breathe. Pam smirked as she realized what was happening; Bill was doing just what she was. They were both left alone by the ones they loved, and now here they sat in Bill's garishly decorated living room, waiting for the wine to finish breathing.

The room made Pam miss Eric's living room. It had warm colors, and the blues and greens of his homeland. Bill's living room was decorated in white and silver. There wasn't a lot of furniture, but it was too sterile. Too clean. Too different. The room didn't smell like she felt it should, and Bill's hands absently stroking her neck were too small. She felt a gnawing sensation in her gut, and yet she couldn't quite place the new emotion. It was as if ever part of her body knew this was wrong. That he wasn't Eric.

'Speaking of the devil' was the first thing to pop into Pam's mind when the blonde Viking burst through Bill's door directly to her left. She felt almost giddy at seeing him, but schooled her features into an impassive mask. Eric narrowed his eyes when he saw the sight before him, and Pam had to admit it couldn't have worked out any better if she'd planned this.

She and Bill were seated together, and Bill had his arm around the back of the couch with his fingers stroking her neck softly. They had just poured the wine and each of them were holding a glass. Pam hadn't changed before leaving the club, and was wearing a deep red corset, with matching leather pants, and a lacy black jacket making the whole thing more sexual than it would've been had she been wearing the pink top and jeans she'd been wearing earlier.

All Eric saw was red when he saw Pam wrapped in Bill's arms. He wanted to destroy him for even thinking about touching what was _his_. All it took was a few quick strides over to the small couch, and briefly it crossed his mind that Pam probably hated this décor, he swiftly grabbed her up by the arm without so much as a comment, or question. Pam stood and followed without any prodding or command, and Eric was glad that the foolish girl was smart enough to at least know what was good for her.

Before they got out the door though the shock must've worn off of Compton, because he decided to open his fucking mouth: "What the hell do you think you're doing Eric? She's not a child she can do as she pleases, and if she wants to be here she sure as hell can be!" he said to Eric in that annoying drawl that made him want to slaughter the entirety of Bon Temps.

Eric dropped Pam's arm before stalking over to Bill with murder in his eyes, glaring at him for a solid minute before responding, "I can do what I damn well please. She's _mine_, and you should consider yourself lucky that I'm even going to allow you to live after touching her." With that he once again grabbed Pam and drug her back to his waiting car.

The ride back to Shreveport was a long one, and the tense silence was killing her he could tell that just by looking at her. He wanted to shake her, slap her, beat her, anything to make her hurt like she'd done to him. He knew though that the real reason she'd gone off with Bill was to get him back. He'd been hurting her for the last eighty years, and he knew that if he lived twelve thousand years he couldn't get back the last eighty, but he knew that he was damn well going to try. He needed her, and the Authority could go straight to hell, because they wouldn't keep him from her anymore.

Pam was shocked when Eric passed the club, and that only intensified when he passed the street leading to her house. She knew then he was taking her to his house, but couldn't begin to fathom, or hope, as to why he'd be taking her to his house. He pulled into the garage without a word and walked into the house. She quickly followed, and was almost shaking. The murder hadn't left his eyes, and he was keeping a tight grip on their bond so she couldn't feel a damn thing. She found him sitting in his chair in the living room with a glass of the bourbon he loved so much.

She took his ignoring of her as a chance to go to the room he'd given her in this house and change. Though it was him who'd insisted on her clothing at the club he never like to see her in the, as he put it, whore clothes. She opted out of a shower, and returned to Eric in pink track pants, and a white tank top. She'd also pulled her hair out of the top but she'd worn to the club. It was a quick change, and Eric hadn't even finished his first glass of bourbon by the time she'd returned.

She sat on his couch and watched him as he watch the fire going. The flames reflected in his eyes, and she was curious as to whether he was going to speak to her or not. Finally his intense gaze shifted to her and with a voice that was low, and emotionless he asked, "Do you want me to release you Pamela?"

That hadn't been what she'd expected and as the full meaning behind his words crushed down upon him he eyes became rimmed in red, "No, Eric please don't do that! It was a mistake a stupid mistake!"

His voice didn't have any new inflection, but his eyes were pained at seeing her tears: "Then why in Godric's name would I find you consorting with a man after I specifically told you you couldn't? More to the point why in the hell was that man Bill fucking Compton?"

Obeying like it was a command Pam answered, "Women don't even begin to compare. I couldn't keep just fucking woman. I wanted a man, even one who was a pale imitation of you. Why do you even care? You've got your stupid, gapped toothed, fait cunt, and now I've got Bill!"

She was shocked when not a second later Eric had her pressed fiercely against the wall with his body pinning her and his large hand around her throat. The menace in his eyes made the fire in hers die slightly, though not completely. Though was scared her most was the tone of voice when he spoke after several minutes of silence: "If you say his name again I'll release you without a second thought." His tone and voice both meant business.

Pam nodded slightly, and Eric slowly released her throat, but he didn't pull away from her body. She gazed up into his eyes with the same wonder she had nearly two centuries ago. He again brought his hand to her face, but this time he stroked the side of her face in the most intimate contact they'd had in decades. Finally she couldn't take anymore, and begged: "Eric if you won't kiss me let me go. I can't take this. You won't let me love anyone else, but you say you can't love me. I don't want this half-way life anymore Eric. I want to love and be loved, and if you can't, or won't, give me that I'll leave and find someone who will."

Again the fierceness came to Eric's eyes, but this time his voice was intense, "I'll never let you go Pam. I'd bring you back by your hair if you tried to leave me, don't think I wouldn't."

Pam knew he would. He'd done it before when she'd tried to leave, and being pulled from an airport by your hair was the most embarrassed she'd ever been. With a heavy sigh she looked at Eric, and his heart broke seeing her looking so vulnerable, "Pam I'd give anything to keep you safe. You know the Authority doesn't like makers and their progeny to be together. If that means you resent me so be it. I won't lose you Pamela."

"Damn it Eric! Don't hide behind that! You and I both know if it came to it you'd kill them all in a moment, and not even have to shower afterwards. Let me go or claim me, but make the decision tonight." Was her fiery retort, and it took him half a second to make his decision.

His lips molded into hers, and he crushed her to him with all the force and pent up frustration he had in his body. She lay beneath him in shock for a moment before responding, and moaned into his mouth as he held both of her dainty wrists in one large hand that was just the right size for her. She writhed against his erection as she felt his fangs click into place, and he began to suck her tongue into his mouth.

His other hand had worked with little resistance to rip her much too expensive clothing from her petite body, as his mouth and nose meet all the sensations about her he'd been trying to recreate. She was just as pliant under his hands as she'd always been. Like a small child to protect, but too beautiful to keep his hands off of her, yet when he smell Bill motherfucking Compton's scent on her he lost it. Before Pam could even begin to realize what was going on he'd freed himself from the constraints of his pants, and began pounding into her tight channel.

Pam could feel him in her throat, and could barely understand he was muttering to her in his native tongue. "Vem tillhör du? Berätta för mig nu och jag tänker inte hålla er som mina."

His words made her desperate, so she frantically replied with unrestrained lust in her voice, "I'm yours mitt kaxiga Viking, och du vet att jag alltid har varit."

With that he thrust into her with a force that sent her flying over the cliff and her fangs into his neck. The very sensation of her holding him in a vice grip caused him to begin his release while his fangs clutched the place he'd turned her all those years ago.

"Du skar måster aldrig lämnar min sida nu. Bäst att du är beredd på en evighet med denna gamla stöddiga Viking min kärlek." Was all he could say as they collapsed on the floor together.

**Swedish Translations:**

"**Vem tillhör du? Berätta för mig nu och jag tänker inte hålla er som mina."-****"Who's are you? Tell me now and I do not intend to give you as my. "**

"**I'm yours mitt kaxiga Viking, och du vet att jag alltid har varit."-****"I'm yours my cocky Viking, and you know that I have always been."**

"**Du skar måster aldrig lämnar min sida nu. Bäst att du är beredd på en evighet med denna gamla stöddiga Viking min kärlek."-** "**You'll never leave my side now. You'd better be prepared for an eternity with this old cocky Viking my Love."**

**Couldn't get this out of my head, and it's was keeping my plot bunnies away for my other story… Review Little Nuggets.**


	2. Yay You I posted and Sexytimes abound )

**After a lot of deliberating I've decided these plot bunnies won't let me have a life until I get this out of my system, so without further ado I have decided the world needs more Paric. Oh and sorry if the name-change was confusing, but Reconnection didn't really work with a multi-chap fic.**

_**För alltid och alltid**_** is Swedish for 'Forever and Always'**

As Eric lay collapsed on the floor with his progeny he felt a contentment he hadn't felt in years well up in his heart. He was completely surrounded by her scent, the strawberry shampoo she uses and that decidedly _Pam _scent, the taste of her sweet blood with the after burn of bourbon was on his lips, and his body was sated at being inside the one he truly desired for.

The second he felt her shift against him from their awkward position on the floor Eric was ready to go again. He had yet to pull from her warm cavern that to this day shocked him at the tightness she still held. It wasn't as though she'd spread her legs for a lot of men like _him_ but with all the sex she'd had in her human life it was a shocking surprise for him. He loved it though, and even if she always complained he knew she did too.

It was with that knowledge he lifted them both back up before turning to the stairs to lead her up to his bed room. He'd have his way with her properly this time, or at least that was his intention. He'd made it up all of five steps before Pam found her way to his lips again devouring him hungrily. She wanted him again; location be damned. Eric could sense her impatience, and as a gentleman couldn't bring himself to deny her anymore.

He rather unceremoniously dropped them to the steps and used her position to pound into her viciously. When she had tried to gain any kind of control he'd snarled "Du tror att du kan göra bättre än mig barn?" and she'd backed down simply submitting herself to his will, it was where she wanted to be anyway.

Again neither lasted as long as they usually could. They'd been deprived of each other for so long, and needed with desperation a reaffirmation of their bond. When Pam reached her peak Eric murmured softly in her ear, "Förlåt mig min kärlek jag var en dare," before he erupted with her.

Hours later they'd finally made it to Eric's room, and after fucking the scent of the whores out of his bed they'd finally fallen asleep. Pam hadn't felt so satisfied in years. She was safe wrapped in her Viking's strong arms, and relished in the familiar memories of him murmuring beautiful Swedish things into her ear. He knew most languages now, but when it came to sex Swedish was the only language he liked to speak. He'd used French and English on most of the simple minded whores he'd fucked but with Pam he always used his native tongue.

Maybe because it was the first real thing he'd been able to teach her. It never failed to make him smile when she replied or spoke in Swedish, although it had taken more time than they'd thought because for the first year anytime he'd heard her speak the language so dear to his heart he'd attacked her lips. Once after she'd told him she loved him in Swedish, something she'd taken days to learn on her own, they'd stayed in the basement of the house he'd bought for a week doing nothing but fuck. Even now the memory made her grin.

When her companion awoke and saw her grinning he too smiled. Happy it hadn't been some awful dream where he'd gotten exactly what he wanted, only to awake and find it wasn't truly her in his arms. As he rolled over and rested his chin on her sternum he inquired as to what had her so giddy. "Nothing. Just remembering the past." Was her wistful reply.

"And how was it Min kattunge?" he asked grinning widely.

"Beautiful, intense, breathtaking, wonderful take your pick." Her smile began to fade ever so slightly.

"What's wrong min älskling?" Eric asked noticing her change in demeanor.

"You're going to push me away again aren't you? I get it I truly do, but I can't watch you go around with these whores while I'm stuck being alone anymore Eric," was her broken hearted reply. Eric sighed as he saw the vulnerability only he ever saw in his beautiful progeny.

"Not this time min älskling," he said voice growing husky as he began to trail his lips over her body. They had only a short time before they needed to be at the club, and he'd be damned if they spent it talking about his mistakes.

Her voice was distracted when she spoke, but before she let herself fall for his talented tongue and lips she needed to know about their future, at least enough to know they'd have a future, "What about the Authority?"

He paused his decent of her body, his lips near where he knew she'd forget about talking, and after a moment replied, "I helsike myndigheten!" and dove into her sweet centre.

Eric's lips worked her into a frenzy and he loved hearing her moaning out his name as he kept her right on the edge without letting her fall. He'd hooked her legs over his shoulders, and would stop if she tried to nudge him forward. He was quite enjoying himself when a thought came to him. He quickly began drawing shapes onto her nether regions. Finally after twelve agonizing shapes he let her fall over the edge.

Once Pam caught her breath she looked at the shit-eating grin on his face before realization dawned on her what those shapes were. "You wrote you fucking name didn't you!" was all she said.

"A reminder," and with those two words he left her on his bed as he went to prepare himself for the evening. When she heard the shower switch on Pam finally got out of bed, and went to join him.

Their shower had been almost too much to recover from, but they had responsibilities, so once they'd finished their fourth round of the night Eric had left her to finish her shower and gone to get dressed. Then once she finally finished her shower the sight of her naked body leaving his room to head to her own had lead to hallway sex. The biggest noteworthy moment of his night being their huge fight in the living room before they left for Fangtasia had been over her outfit.

Eris was well aware that Pam's S&M inspired outfits had been his brilliant idea, but after having to share her for the last eighty years he didn't want the fang bangers, and sexually repressed fucktards ogling her all night. When she'd come down the stairs in her red mini-dress and sky-high heels he'd been struck by her beauty for all of thirty seconds before he'd ordered her to go change. It was to be expected that she didn't take to his demand very well, but after he calmly explained his feeling she changed. He snorted to himself. His idea of calmly explaining his feelings had been ripping the over-priced dress from her small body and fucking her into submission against the wall.

As his eyes drifted over to the woman occupying his thoughts he smirked at her new outfit. He'd dressed her himself the second time around, and though the dress was positively indecent, it was more for him than anyone else. Pam's father had been a cruel man and never treated her as he should've; perhaps that's why he'd killed the pitiful excuse for a man, so she had this desire to have a man care for her the way a father should. Prior to their split he'd done just that, and in his eyes he'd been doing so by their split, she'd called him many things throughout their relationship but the one that was most consistent was Daddy. It wasn't from a deep seeded sarcasm, though she'd used it that way a few times, it also wasn't from a desired for him to be her father though.

Pam was so broken in her human life she was left with very little distinction from Father and Lover, and at some point they'd molded into one and the same in her mind. The first time she'd called him 'Daddy' there'd been a fear in her eyes as though she feared he'd strike her, but he'd simply kissed her sweeter sensing this was something she needed. After that first time it never stopped, actually it increased for about twenty-five years before it began lessening. She still looked at him the same way she always had, but only called him Daddy when she felt vulnerable, weak, or sad. He never said anything, and always granted her silent wishes because she was always so strong. She could do anything she wanted in the world and she loved _him_. So he let himself carry all her burdens. He would wrap her in his arms while she played her childish games, or buy her as many pretty dresses she wanted if it made her happy.

This brought him back to her outfit. They both knew a select proportion of their clients came only to see Pam in her half-dressed state so wrapping her from head to toe was unacceptable, and in riffling through her oversized closet he'd found a dress she'd worn for him once upon a time. It was very revealing, but by no means negligee, it was a white dress that stopped a few inches below her ass and had a slight flare to it in the skirt. The inner bodice was a hot pink color that she adored, and the top was low cut and tight. This wasn't what made it for him though. The fact that she'd left her curls loose and free was, it left her with massive sex hair and as he watch some pathetic blood bag drooling over her reminded him that she was in fact his.

Deciding to exercise this claim he held over her he strutted over to her before whisking her away from the cretin, marking his territory with a hand over her ass.

They were settling in for the remainder of the evening counting money and going over the ledger. Pam was filling out order forms, and Eric was digging through his desk drawers. Eventually she got tired of his constant cursing as each drawer didn't have whatever in the hell he was looking for. Coming over to sit on his desk Pam smirked at her maker with equal parts adoration and mirth. "Lost something oh great vampire lord?" mocking him openly about the time he'd lost an entire truck full of his antiques from his life during a move. They'd found it at a gas station a few towns over, but Pam like to tease him about it.

Just as Eric was about to respond Sookie came barreling though the office door with Ginger hot on her heels. "I told her she wasn't welcome here! She said she had to see you and it had to be now. I tried to stop her Mr. Northman!"

"It is fine Ginger," Eric drawled effectively releasing the girl from the room, as he pulled a shocked Pam from the desk and into his lap. He set to work rifling under she skirt as he looked at the blonde across from him pointedly. "What can I help you with this evening Miss Stackhouse?" He asked as his voice became cooler with every word he spoke to the girl. His fingers delving into his progeny's tight channel.

Sookie was shocked to say the least. Eric had never spoken to her in such a manner before, and it threw off her concentration. "I need help with Tara. She was shot and isn't doing well. We've stopped the bleeding, but we know she won't last long." The young blonde looked defensively at Pam expecting a biting comment, but Pam was too busy trying not to give away the fact that she was moments away from an orgasm.

What Pam had always deemed a turn off, was in all actuality the hottest thing Eric had ever done. "Well tell us the name of the hospital she's at and we shall send her flowers. " Was all she could muster at the moment causing Eric to smirk at her.

As the gap-toothed blonde flounced out of the room slamming the office door behind her, Eric withdrew his fingers from Pam before slamming her onto the desk and penetrating her with a sexy smirk on his face she just had to kiss away.

**Du tror att du kan göra bättre än mig barn?-** **You think you can do better than me child?**

**Förlåt mig min kärlek jag var en dåre.-** **Forgive me my love I was a fool.**

**Min kattunge-my Kitten**

**min älskling-my Darling**

**I helsike myndigheten-Fuck the Authority**

**Alright so I know it is more than a little OOC and I doubt even vampires just go at it that often, but my husband's at work this week, and I had a baby two weeks ago. For those of you who don't get it I'm sexually frustrated, and Alexander Skarsgard has a body to die for. Oh and if anyone was wondering I got the whole daddy thing from videos of Alex and Kristin at Comic Con a few years back where she was calling him Daddy Skarsgard and he was calling her his little girl. Ugh I want them to have a leaked celebrity sex tape…. is that a weird desire? Lemme know in a review. OH! And people disappear and cause angst if I don't get attention just ask those who read my other Fic "His Oliva" I need attention.**


	3. You've Been Good Little Nuggets

**So I've had a lot of reviews from guest which is great, but I can't reply to you which sucks. Anyways I had someone say that the title is wrong, and I'm sorry I was using a Swedish-English dictionary my husband had. Also I appreciate the 'fuck Sookie' attitude it warms my heart so I'm giving you all a loving little lemon with a side of plot. They've got eighty years to make up for. Oh and an explanation on why the authority didn't want Eric and Pam as lovers (Although secretly we all know the old fucks just didn't was compete with that sexiness). **

Eric lay on top of Pamela full sated once more, though he was beginning to think that sated wasn't the appropriate word to describe what Pam was doing to him after these sessions. He waited while she readjusted her dress, before the two made their way back to their home. Once they got in she went to change and he simply stripped off the tight t-shirt he was wearing, which left him left in nothing but jeans that seemed to make him seem even more intimidating.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity without her she reemerged, and somehow managed to have got a hold of the shirt he'd just removed. He sighed wondering how one person could take forty-five minutes to put on something he'd left lying on the bottom of the stairs. He was shocked when she attempted to pull him from his chair by the fireplace, and openly laughed when she couldn't get him to budge. He loved cold bitchy Pam, but the adorable, childish, silly Pamela was the one who won his heart.

She watched cheesy movies with talking animals, and sobbed uncontrollably when they were killed, she danced to songs from the horrid Disney movies that grated on his nerves, and the biggest thing of all, she was adorably understated when it was just the two of them. In the last few years he'd lost sight of what truly made him love her, but as he saw her sit on his couch with a huff he couldn't help but remember everything that'd made him love her so unconditionally.

When she sensed his amusement through their bond she smiled widely at him before asking, "What's got you so cocky?"

"Not cocky, my dear just stated. For the next twenty minutes…." Was his laughing reply, Pam couldn't help but smile as she heard his laugh. No one laughed like Eric did, and it warmed her dead heart hearing him do so. Being the cause of his laugh made her feel more powerful than anything else on the planet, and the fact that she belonged to him was better than the world's finest blood, wine or food. She could sustain herself off of his love and possession if he asked. She'd walk right into the sunlight if that's what he wanted.

Eric could sense her troubled thoughts and pulled her closer to him, and into his lap. He made sure she was situated so he could see her eyes, but of the first time since he'd taken her back from Bill it wasn't sex that was motivating him. He wanted her in his arms, and he wanted not just her to know he was there, but to reassure himself that she wasn't gone forever. It meant the world to him that she would let him hold her like this after everything they'd been through, and everything he'd caused. While staring into her eyes he couldn't help but think about what brought them to this place, where he was sure he'd have to spend every waking moment of the next decade proving his love.

_Eric had been summoned by the Authority to be a part of a meeting of Sheriffs to discuss new policy. He'd begrudgingly drug himself from Pam's side, and gone to the meeting. When he arrived the meeting went along as most people expected, until the Queen walked into the room. It was well know that she wanted a King to stand beside her, and on more than one occasion she'd asked Eric to take that role. He'd declined and as he was the older of the two she could not refute him, or his wishes. In Louisiana the Monarchy was more of a respect thing than anything else, but at this particular meeting Sophie-Anne had once again made an advance towards him, and at his refusal became enraged. _

_She had demanded to know why he wouldn't accept her proposal, and his normal cool response was met with more anger. Then the dunce from Area 7 had opened his mouth, graciously informing the Queen that Eric was mated to his progeny. The fury from most of the other Sheriffs was palatable in the small room as Sophie-Anne got a cruel smile on her face before she disappeared._

_Two weeks later they received news that any vampire consorting with his progeny was committing an act against the crown and would receive the true death. That night Eric made love to Pam so sweetly it was as if he'd never see her again. Once they went to ground he kissed he forehead gently, and issued his final command. She never questioned it, and when the Authority questioned them a month later they were deemed okay. Sophie-Anne tried a few more times to seduce Eric, but he never budged. _

"Earth to Eric, come in Eric!" Pam called for what may've been the millionth time. "Why do you keep staring at me like that? It's making me feel uncomfortable. I may have to slap you." His irritated kitten said exasperatedly.

"That wouldn't get you what you want though would it? Know you need to be Daddy's good little baby for that, and if you're not I'll make you sleep in your own bed." He said eyebrow rising slightly in a challenge.

"You don't know _what _I want." Was her answer to his Challenge. 

He then prceeded to prove her wrong for the next six hours.


	4. Sorry Guys

**Sorry guys, I've been busy moving.. :\ forgive me? Here's our next chapter.**

Pam was more than content in the bubble she'd been living in with Eric, but it was bound to fall apart eventually. Eric had been busy over the last few nights, and she truly understood that she wasn't the only thing in his life, but that didn't change her desire to be with him constantly. She loved him and having him back again made her become needy, and is Pam was anything it was independent. She preferred it when he was there because then she was sure he wasn't out there with Sookie, or worse dealing with meddling vampires. It didn't hurt that she hated working at the bar alone. When he was at the bar the lechers didn't harass her.

So it was a chore sitting in that throne on the dais. Between the fangbangers and the late Tru Blood shipments, not to mention the undercurrent of sexual tension that was ever increasing with each night made everything twice as annoying. It was more of a cluster fuck that made the forever feel more like an eternity.

Somehow it finally became time for the bar to close, and after assigning Ginger with the task of cleaning the bar she left in a blur of black leather, and blonde hair. Even though she knew that Eric wouldn't be back until sunrise she wanted to relax in her bath. This was the only time she had to herself, and it was one of the few human pleasures she still allowed herself to experience. When she got home she started her water, and added her bubble soap. Then she went to strip out of her clothes, and when her delicate toe hit the warm water her entire body relaxed.

As she relaxed deep in the water she realized that she was still tense. Her entire body was craving a release that she was desperate for. It was a deep feeling in her belly, and since Eric wasn't there she realized she needed to take things into her own hands. The petite blonde ran her hands from her torso down to her nether regions, and began teasing her outer folds. As she began to delve deeper it seemed as though instead of her fingers easing her ache all they did was make it worse. They didn't fill her like Eric did, and with every self imposed thrust she felt more empty than she had before.

With a heavy sigh Pam withdrew her fingers and rested her head againt the back of the tub, but was startled from her frustration by a deep chuckle from the doorway of her bathroom. She jumped slightly and felt her fangs drop, until she felt the soothing presence of her maker behind her.

He sat slightly behind her on the edge of the tub and began to rub soothing circles into her scalp as he murmured into her ear, "Having trouble kitten?"

"No, I can get along just fine without you," was her normal snarky responce, and it caused him to laugh.

"Than I suppose I can just go to ground then if I'm not needed here..." but before he could walk away she was up and had a strong grip on his arm.

"Maybe I do need a little help... if you're up for it." She said raising a challenging eyebrow at her maker.

With a cheshire grin he grabbed her by her slender waist and pulled her roughly to him, and he quckly fused his lips to hers. As they stood in the middle of Pam's bathroom kissing intently Eric began moving them towards her bed, but as he slowly manuvered them Pam's hands crept below his belt. She began stroking him, which resulted in his detour from the be to her book case just outside the bathhroom door.

As Pam worked Eric out of his pants he began teasing her in the same ways she'd failed at moments earlier. The moment she had him out of his pants Eric hoisted her up, and thrusted deep in side of her. As her hands made their way up to tangle in his hair, but they were intercepted by one of Eric's much larger hands.

They were pinned up above her blode curls, and with every thrust her head beat against the oak bookshelf. Her moans filled the room, and for once Eric didn't say a word. It was and unusual thing for the normal talkitive sexual partner, but the way his free hand was caressing her body made the stray thought become nothing more than a passing moment.

Pam was near the edge, but was still upset that he'd been neglecting her recently so she continued to withhold her own orgasam. Not one to take something that obvious from his insubordinate progeny Eric reached between their thrusting bodies, and began to pinch Pam's clit until it was almost hurting her. This caused her to cum almost violently, and Eric gave his trademarked smirk before moving them to her bed where he brought her to orgasm repeatedly until the bleeds began to affect the beautiful woman beneth him.


	5. Blah Blah I Suck

I know I'm awful. Here ya go.

* * *

While yes she was enjoying her one on one time with Eric Pam knew the love making wouldn't last forever, and she was getting antsy about the whole damn thing. He wasn't making it much easier though he'd taken her out on walks and even out dancing in New York. Which left the blonde happy and sated, but also on edge. Eric was handsome, wealthy, successful, and tall, but he was not a relaxed person. He enjoyed strife and anger, it made him hard just THINKING about a fight, hell he once fucked her for three days straight prior to enlisting in World War II , and now he'd gotten her flowers.

It wasn't just that they were flowers though, she wasn't insane, they were LILIES on Valentine's Day. Once he'd bought her roses for killing an annoying reporter, but that was just after they'd stopped sleeping together and sex wasn't an option. They'd been nice though so she hadn't thought too much about it, but never in the centuries they'd been together had he bought her lillies.

EPOV

Eric smirked as he watched his lover ponder the flowers he'd bought her. She was beyond confused and seemed ready to cry. He'd once watched her as a human gaze at the beautiful flowers, and had fully intended on buying her some, but settled for saving her instead, now she was his and getting antsy for a fight. He noticed it in her stance, voice, eyes,even in the way she'd quit submitting to him in bed.

What Pam didn't seem to understand is that he wanted her to be his safety. He wanted to hold her and know that all of his battles where away from her. He refused to fight with her again. He'd damn near broken her before, and Bill fuckin Compton was keeping him beyond occupied.

At some point Pam had wandered over to him, and plopped onto his lap. They'd never been ones for PDA before, but he was enjoying her body on his constantly. He softly kissed her neck and she gave him her sweet smile. He'd kill anyone who said it,but while on the surface he was in charge he knew he'd give her anything.

If only this could last forever...


	6. PLOT!

Eric was enjoying the bubble he and Pam had been enjoying, but he was worried that their past was going to catch back up with them so he'd been looking over the city plans and trying to find a way to take down Sophie Ann. He felt like he was getting a lot of work done that night since it was Pam's night off, and she'd gone to Miami to shop so she was no distraction. Ginger had closed the bar down an hour before so it was finally quiet and the steady heart beats of his employees was actually soothing him and keeping his priorities in check.

The calm of his bar was disrupted by a frantic heartbeat, and the smell of anxiety was heavy in the air but he wrote that off to Ginger and kept on working. His calm was ruined when his office door was slammed open and a very irritated short brunette vampire walked into his office and stood in front of his desk with a conniving smirk.

"What can I help you with Mr. Compton?" Eric drawled.

"I know about your new relationship with Pamela." his smirked grew.

"Mhm and what is it that you think you know?" Eric said with his eyebrow arched.

"I think I know that you are violating the laws set forth by our Queen."

"And what makes you think she's my Queen? I could have swore my allegiance elsewhere."

"As long as her allegiance is with Queen Sophie Ann you're breaking the law. And I'll be waiting for you to get caught."

With that the shorter man left with a knowing smirk, leaving Eric going over his plans. He paused a moment before picking up his phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Godric. It's Eric I need a favor."


End file.
